In patent literature 1, there is described an example of a batch processing type distributed system having a reduction mechanism of a communication load. This batch processing type distributed system includes a data storage device which stores processing object data, a data processor (worker device) which acquires data from the data storage device and processes it, and a master device which determines which data a worker device should process according to a request from the worker device. In this system, the master device decides in a manner that a worker device which has issued a processing assignment request is made to carry out processing of data of a data storage device which is arranged closest to the worker device. By doing so, the master device tries to suppress a communication load between a worker device and a data storage device low.
A distributed data processing system capable of preventing increase of a network load and of suppressing occurrence of congestion is disclosed in patent literature 2. By using a communication delay between a data processor (worker device) and a server which stores data, this distributed data processing system determines which worker device is made to carry out each piece of processing included in a request from a client. For example, this distributed data processing system finds a communication delay from the coordinates of a worker device and a server, calculates a network load when executing processing in the worker device from the communication delay and a data amount, and makes a worker device of a less network load carry out the processing.
In patent literature 3, there is disclosed a communication device which can carry out processing of other communication processing devices as a substitute, and reduce a communication load due to sending and receiving data. A distributed processing system which changes a processing execution node dynamically is disclosed in patent literature 4. There is disclosed a job system that assigns a computer to each one of a series of sequenced jobs, respectively, and makes it carry out a job concerned in patent literature 5. In patent literature 6, there is disclosed a computer network system which enables exchange of execution of a job between distributed computer systems in consideration of a load status of sites.
An example of a stream processing type distributed system having a reduction mechanism of a communication load is disclosed in non-patent literature 1. In this stream processing type distributed system, each node makes processing of a data stream be moved in an autonomous and distributed manner based on a relaxation model of a spring. By this movement of processing, the system realizes distributed stream processing with a communication load lower than a communication load before the movement.